runestonekeeperfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
As you explore the dungeon, you will randomly discover Events, marked with "?" tiles. These events have a broad range of helpful or harmful effects (sometimes both). The events' outcomes depend on the player's choice, the character's basic attributes and sometimes their choices during a previous event (i.e., whether or not they acquired an event item from a previous encounter). Event tiles cannot be seen in advance and cannot be skipped once triggered. ---- Alchemy Book Part 1 of Alchemy Book "A monster was killed a moment ago, but oddly enough his blood on the ground inexplicably makes a detour..." Betrayal "Why do you betray the god you once followed?" A bloody dwarf A bloody dwarf cowers in the corner, who is obviously not one of your victims. A body When you find this body for the third time you understand all the causes and effects..." [[The Broken Statue|'The Broken Statue']] "You found a broken statue. Judging from the remains, it was an old statue of a god, holding something tightly in his hand." The Chef "There sits a man in the corner, dressing in apron and very chef like..." The Crow "Different body parts are hooked..." A Corpse "A corpse or so you thought..." Divination Stone "There's something clearly wrong here..." Dragon Altar "In front of you stands a gigantic skeleton protecting an altar..." [[Dwarf Digging A Pit|'Dwarf Digging A Pit']] "While dealing with a monster's body, you notice a heavy mining noise..." Experimental Room "Following the dense smell of sulfur, you come to an experimental room...." [[The Exquisite Tile|'The Exquisite Tile']] "One of the tiles you were walking on was different from others..." Female Ogre "Sitting on a skinny man on all fours, a meaty female ogre..." Female Dwarf "Intense fighting noises are coming out from somewhere in the mist..." Head in a Jar "Stop it a low voice Growled..." The Lich Urn "This is a beautiful little urn, no point to doubt..." The Lich Book "This room is filled with the breath of undead..." The Lich Skull "A gem-inlayed skull is found among the rocks..." [[Event: The Mage's Laboratory|'The Mage's Laboratory']] "Plenty of experimental apparatus are scattered in the dungeon corners..." Magic addict "You come across a magic addict in throes of withdrawal..." The mummy-like man "A mummy-like man was lying in the dungeon alone..." The Ogre "Wait a second. Spare my worthless life, please..." The Orc Bar "Stepping into the dungeon, a pike with a fresh human head erecting on the ground gives you an ominous feeling..." [[Event: The Pinned Man|'The Pinned Man']] "A man is pinned to the stone collumn. Average sized, his arms and legs are fixed by huge iron..." Salvation Brotherhood "Under your fierce attack, monsters in this room are running away for covers..." Sealed Door "You started reminiscing once seeing the door right in front of you..." [[Sleeping Elf/Elf With Magic Fish|'Sleeping Elf / Elf with Magic Fish - 2 Part Event']] "A lazy elf is lying in a stack of quilts..." (part 1) "There cowers an unknown creature in the corner..." (part 2) Sneaky Goblin "Hey, you! Yes, you! Come over here!" A Soul "After placing so many souls in my care, have you ever considered their destination?" Stuttering Dwarf (Need text) A dwarf at a forge offers to remove your god. The Troll "You know for certain you have taken a misstep..." The Wolf "The blood on the floor shows there was a violent slaughter on this floor..." The Seal "You started reminiscing once seing the door right in front of you..." Three Holes "There were three huge man-made holes..." Category:Events